A technique for producing a circuit board having an electromagnetic shielding effect by attaching a metal reinforcing plate to the body of the circuit board using an isotropic conductive bonding sheet is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, regarding the technique, a technique for connecting a ground circuit to a metal reinforcing plate using two types of conductive adhesives including a highly conductive adhesive and an adhesive having high adhesion properties prepared by changing the density of conductive particles is disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).